Doctor Who-Old Foe, New Friends
by danielibf93
Summary: After the events of The Husbands of River Song, The Doctor meets two famous historical figures as they run into an old foe from his long distant past.


INT. TARDIS-5367 AD  
THE TARDIS, WITH IT'S blue hue of interior colors, remains untouched for some years. Dust covers the screens at the console and the round things in the wall.  
The doors to the TARDIS open and in enters a man, THE DOCTOR, in a green leisure suit, albeit a bit mangled and ripped.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Tired)  
 _I'm sorry dear._  
The Doctor, weary and sad, carries a tattered dinner jacket underneath his arm as he closes the doors behind him. The TARDIS emits some humming sounds.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Having a night that lasts 24 years can be both very fun and exhausting._  
Arriving at the console, The Doctor puts the jacket on top of the panels. More sounds are made by the TARDIS. The Doctor has a sad look in his eyes but laughs for a moment.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _I know that I promised not to leave you anywhere for a long period of time..._  
The Doctor checks on the jacket and gets out his sonic screwdriver and a framed picture of River Song.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _But some promises are more important to keep._  
Looking at the console screens, The Doctor rubs off the dust and puts the picture frame down on the panels. He places the jacket on a coat hanger next to the controls.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _How about the next place you take me to, I won't complain. I know that's hard to believe._  
The Doctor waits a moment expecting an answer.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _It'll be your choice. Completely random. It's better than a hug, which I probably wouldn't have given anyway if you had a body to hug, again._  
The Tardis emits a different, more bubbly noise.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Fine then._  
The Doctor presses some dials and activates a lever.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Haven't lost my touch._  
The Tardis's engine begin to emit a whizzing and moaning sound.  
CUT TO  
INT. SMALL PLANE COCKPIT-1937  
A WOMAN, NAMED AMELIA, sits in a cockpit as she flies through thick fog and rain. The cockpit is identical to those found in smaller 1930s era Electra planes. Amelia wears a brown plane jumpsuit and goggles.  
A knock is heard from the door behinds her. Soon after the door opens and a larger man, FRED, enters the cockpit, closing the door behind him.  
 **FRED**  
 _You've been able to radio anyone?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _About five minutes ago. Haven't heard anything back._  
Fred looks at the storm outside.  
 **FRED**  
 _You think the storm had something to do with it? Maybe some interference to the Itasca or interference back._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Lord, I hope not. We don't have a lot of fuel to go anywhere else. Earlier it was very sunny out, then all of a sudden this storm came in out of nowhere._  
A strange noise suddenly emanates from outside the plane's cockpit.  
 **FRED**  
(Confused)  
 _What is that?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _I don't know, but..._  
Amelia looks at the instruments.  
 **AMELIA (CONT'D)**  
 _Somehow we've gotten heavier._  
 **FRED**  
 _I'll go check what it is._  
Fred walks to the door and as he is about to open it, a knock is heard from the other side. With a confused look in his face, Fred looks at Amelia who also has a confused look in her face.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Did someone stow away in one of the stops?_  
Fred opens the door to reveal The Doctor on the other side.  
 **FRED**  
 _Who are you?_  
The Doctor gets out his psychic paper and shows it to Fred.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I'm here under orders._  
Fred looks at the psychic paper carefully.  
 **FRED**  
 _They give out orders?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Who is that man, Fred?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Of course I get orders, who do you think my boss is?_  
The Doctor grabs back his psychic paper and puts it back in his pocket.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Who are you and why are you in my plane?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _And who's plane does this belong to?_  
 **FRED**  
(Confused)  
 _They give out orders at Ripley's Believe It or Not!?_  
Dumbfounded, The Doctor looks at Fred.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Dumbfounded)  
 _What?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Amelia Earhart._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _What about her?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _That's me._  
The Doctor has a surprised look in his face.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Dumbfounded)  
 _What?_  
The Doctor looks around the cockpit and then looks at Amelia.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Like I asked before, mister, why are you in my plane?_  
OPENING TITLES  
INT. PLANE-CONTINUE  
AMELIA STARES AT THE Doctor in confusion as The Doctor stares at her dumbfounded. She goes back watching where she's flying.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Look. I don't care how much Robert Ripley really wants me to interview for his silly little books, but right now I'm just trying to get to my destination._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Surprised)  
 _I just... have one question._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Freddie, get him out of the cockpit!_  
Fred grabs The Doctor's arm.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Wait. Frederick Noonan?_  
 **FRED**  
 _What's it to you?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I know this may be a weird question, but is this June of 1937?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _If I say that it's July 2 of 1937 will that get you back there?_  
The Doctor has a grave look in his face that Fred notices.  
 **FRED**  
 _Say, you look like a ghost mister._  
Looking at Fred, The Doctor looks at Amelia as she is flying the plane.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Normally I'd have these small flash cards with me to help in this sort of thing._  
 **FRED**  
(Confused)  
 _What sort of thing?_  
Amelia turns around to face The Doctor.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Look, sir. I'm not sure what it is you want-_  
A sudden green, blinding light appears through the windows of the cockpit.  
 **FRED**  
 _Is that the sun?_  
All of the instruments begin to act out and Amelia is unable to control the yoke of the plane. Letting go, the plane doesn't drop down, but instead is left in place.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What's wrong with my plane?_  
The Doctor pushes Fred aside and crouches right behind Amelia to look outside and checks on the instruments.  
 **AMELIA (CONT'D)**  
 _What are you doing?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I'm trying to help._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _How?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I honestly don't know. But the thought counts, doesn't it?_  
The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and points it towards the instruments and the blue light.  
 **FRED**  
 _What is that thing?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Well, it's a, uh, something to help._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _How?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Trust me that this thing-_  
The plane shakes for a moment.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What did you do?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _It wasn't me!_  
 **AMELIA**  
(Worried)  
 _Then what caused that?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Look, all I can say is-_  
The green light dims down a bit and the plane shakes more violently, causing the windows to crack a bit.  
 **FRED**  
 _The plane is breaking up!_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Follow me to the back!_  
The Doctor stands up, goes to the door, and grabs the door knob to open it, but is prevented by Fred.  
 **FRED**  
 _How is going to the back going to help?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _We don't even know who you are or what's going on? Though, I feel you know what's happening._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Let's just say I have my own evacuation slide._  
Fred and Amelia both look at The Doctor in confusion.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Confused)  
 _A what?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Under his breath)  
 _Right, not made yet._  
 **FRED**  
 _What are you even talking about!?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Trust me, I don't know what's going on. But I know how to help you. If you follow me, you'll be safe and I promise you you'll see something that will leave you speechless._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Look mister, I don't know if you're suicidal or whatever, but there's nothing that will surprise me right now._  
CUT TO  
INT. TARDIS-MOMENTS LATER  
AMELIA AND FRED STAND IN the middle of the TARDIS's control room, their mouths gaping open in shock and eyes widened. The two look all around them at the amazing technological marvel they just entered. The Doctor checks on the instruments until he sees the two new visitors standing there.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Look I know what you're going to say, so just say._  
The two pilots rub their eyes and close their mouths.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Shocked)  
 _It's-_  
 **FRED**  
(Shocked)  
 _Bigger-_  
 **AMELIA AND FRED**  
(In unison)  
 _On the inside._  
 _THE DOCTOR_  
 _Took you two long enough._  
Amelia walks up to The Doctor.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What exactly is going on? Who are you? What is this?_  
Before he could open his mouth, the TARDIS starts to shake violently.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I first have to deal with this._  
The Doctor goes through several of the controls and activates a lever.  
 **FRED**  
(Exasperated)  
 _How does that help us?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Trust me, more than you could ever comprehend!_  
The TARDIS's engines begin to make their usual noise, the time column in the middle of the console moves up and down, and the shaking stops.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Now that we're out of the plane-_  
 **FRED**  
(Shocked)  
 _Out of the plane!_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Annoyed)  
 _You're one of those people who have a tendency to repeat what I say, aren't you?_  
Fred looks at The Doctor in complete confusion. Amelia walks up to The Doctor.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Look, mister. We're grateful for you saving us, we just want answers._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _And I will give you those answers, soon. I just got to find what happened to your plane and get this all straightened out._  
 **FRED**  
 _Good. I apologize and all, but we're in a deadline. Wish I realize now that..._  
Fred looks over more of the TARDIS.  
 **FRED (CONT'D)**  
 _May not be as important at the moment._  
The Doctor looks at Amelia and Fred with great sorrow in his eyes.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Of course, your deadline._  
As The Doctor moves the screen towards him, the TARDIS suddenly shakes causing Amelia to fall on the floor and Fred to smack onto the console. The engines emit a different noise and the time column suddenly stops in place. The Doctor tries to press some dials.  
Just as The Doctor is about to touch anything, the shaking ends and the engines stops making any noise. Fred composes himself and helps Amelia get back up.  
 **FRED**  
(Concerned)  
 _You okay?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Yeah. My first flight was tougher than that._  
Fred looks at The Doctor who is watching the console screen with a confused look in his face.  
 **FRED**  
(Angry)  
 _Look, mister, I want answers and I want-_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Yes, yes! I know. You want them now. I think if we step outside, you'll get your answers._  
Amelia walks towards The Doctor.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Step outside?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Exit, go out, or however you want to say it._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Aren't we in the air?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Okay then._  
The Doctor walks to the door.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _If we were in the air, would I do this?_  
The Doctor opens the door and walks out of the TARDIS. Amelia and Fred look at each other in confusion.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Confused)  
 _Do we follow?_  
 **THE DOCTOR (O.S.)**  
 _Come on! I've got questions too!_  
EXT. TARDIS-SECONDS LATER  
AMELIA AND FRED PEAK their heads out of the TARDIS's door and what they see completely surprises them with wide eyes.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Surprised)  
 _This is-_  
 **FRED**  
(Surprised)  
 _Remarkable._  
CUT TO  
INT. MONITOR ROOM-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
A FIGURE IN THE DARK watches a monitor screen showing The Doctor, Amelia, and Fred. The figure, with a metallic hand, touches a button on the screen's panel that zooms in on the TARDIS.  
 **FIGURE**  
 _It must be him. After all this time, I finally get to go home._  
The figure turns off the monitor and presses another button. A door behind the figure slides open and he goes through it.  
BACK TO  
INT. LARGE INDOOR AREA-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
AMELIA AND FRED STEP out of the TARDIS into a large, basketball court sized hangar-like area. They see The Doctor standing next to a plane.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Shocked)  
 _That looks like my Electra._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Well that's because it is, Ms. Earhart._  
Fred walks to the plane and looks over it as he walks around it.  
 **FRED**  
(Surprised)  
 _Amelia, this is the same Electra plane we were just in._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _This is my Flying Laboratory? It can't be._  
 **FRED**  
 _Everything we know about her from the outside is all there._  
Fred opens the door to the plane and goes in for a moment before coming back out again.  
 **FRED (CONT'D)**  
 _Everything is just like we last saw it. The windows on the cockpit have bigger cracks than before and a part of the starboard engine nacelle is missing, but other than that everything is like it was before._  
Amelia and Fred walk up to The Doctor.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Concerned)  
 _Mister, you said we would get answers. Now we have more than ever._  
 **FRED**  
 _Buddy, we want them now._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Okay. Ask away._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Who are you, really? I don't buy that you're working for Ripley's Believe It or Not!._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I'm not. I'm The Doctor._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Doctor who?_  
 **FRED**  
 _And of what?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Just The Doctor._  
The Doctor continues observing the plane.  
 **FRED**  
 _Who do you really work for?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _No one. I'm an alien._  
 **FRED**  
 _Well that part I think we already got._  
The Doctor looks at the two pilots.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Surprised)  
 _You did?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _I've known some._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Surprised)  
 _You have?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Yeah. What part of Scotland are you from? Glasgow?_  
The Doctor laughs a bit.  
 **FRED**  
 _So you're not from there?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _No. I'm not from anywhere in Scotland._  
 **FRED**  
 _Ireland?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _By alien I mean from up there._  
The Doctor points up.  
 **FRED**  
 _Mister, please make some sense._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I'm from space._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _You meant alien like those in books by H.G. Wells?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Yes and no. Not all aliens are interested in invasion._  
 **FRED**  
(Shocked)  
So... you're a space man?  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _If you like, though that's a very stupid term._  
The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and inspects the plane.  
 **FRED**  
 _That was very rude._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Better rude than to want to exterminate you._  
 **FRED**  
 _If you don't work for Ripley's why do you have credentials related to them?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I don't. It's called psychic paper. Let's you see what I want you to see, or something related._  
Amelia looks at the TARDIS.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What is that blue box. It's obviously not a phone box, is it?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _It's my spaceship. The TARDIS._  
 **FRED**  
 _TARDIS?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Time and relative dimensions in space._  
 **FRED**  
 _And it's bigger on the inside because?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _The interior is in another dimension. Bigger than anything you could imagine. It also travels in time. Disappears then reappears._  
The Doctor checks on his screwdriver before he continues to check the plane.  
 **FRED**  
 _Like one of Wells's stories?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _You know there are other writers besides Wells? I knew the man, though still, I would have listed others._  
 **FRED**  
 _Why a blue box then?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _It's a disguise that it got stuck in. Anymore questions?_  
 **AMELIA AND FRED**  
 _A few._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What is that thing you're using?_  
The Doctor stops inspecting the plane and points to his sonic screwdriver.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _This is my sonic screwdriver. An all purpose tool._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _A what screwdriver?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Sonic. Trust me. It helps me open places, gives me information._  
 **FRED**  
 _Is it telling you anything about what happened?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Just that the plane was caught in a tractor beam that was too strong at first._  
 **AMELIA AND FRED**  
 _Tractor what?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Never mind about that. Just know that it brought us here._  
The Doctor spreads his arms while circling in one spot.  
 **FRED**  
 _And where is here?_  
The Doctor looks around the area.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Now that's something I want to ask?_  
All three walk towards a part of the wall.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _So what's your real job, then?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I don't have a job. This is my life basically._  
Amelia smirks a little.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What? To help out kidnapped people and get them back to where they came from?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Sometimes._  
 **FRED**  
 _So why can't you just have your TARDIS thing disappear from here and get us back on our route._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Two reasons. One is that whatever took us in here might not let us leave._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _And the other?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I'm too curious to leave yet._  
The three look over the area and the walls.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Where do we even go? There are no doors._  
Fred touches the wall and knocks on it.  
 **FRED**  
 _It feels metallic._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Sarcastic)  
 _Good observation._  
The Doctor uses his screwdriver around the wall.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _There is a door that's supposed to open. But only works from the inside._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _So we can't get in?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Not unless someone lets us._  
A small section of the wall the three are standing in front of slides up to reveal a corridor. A static sound emits from the walls.  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
(Static voice)  
 _Please enter._  
The three enter the corridor with the wall closing behind them right away.  
INT. CORRIDOR-A SHORT WHILE LATER  
THE DOCTOR, AMELIA, AND Fred continue to walk through the orange and gray corridors. As the three walk though the corridor, the lights continually change from blue to red every few seconds.  
The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to guide them through wherever they are. They find themselves at a crossroads wherein the corridor leads them to two different paths. Another static sound emits from the walls.  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
(Static voice)  
 _You need to take the left one._  
The static sound ends. The Doctor looks at Amelia and Fred.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Left?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _We don't know what's going on. You don't know what's going. Best to listen._  
All three go through the left corridor. They pass by a scorched up helmet.  
 **FRED**  
 _Do you recognize it, Mr. Doctor?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Annoyed)  
 _It's just The Doctor._ (Beat) _I'm not sure. Too damaged to tell._  
The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver over the helmet.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
(Surprised)  
 _Sontaran?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Son What?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Not what. Sontaran. They're a cloned species of alien._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _A what species?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Meaning they're copies of one particular alien._  
 **FRED**  
 _So this is the ship of those Sontaran people?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Doubtful. I've been in many. This doesn't look like one._  
The Doctor puts the helmet down and the three continue to walk down the corridor until they stop at a locked door.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Now what?_  
The static sound returns.  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _I'll open the door if you answer my question._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Ask away._  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _That blue box. Is that a TARDIS?_  
Upon hearing the question The Doctor has a concerned look in his face.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Defensive)  
 _What if it is?_  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _I just want to go home. Is it a TARDIS?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Suspicious)  
 _Yes. How did you know?_  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _Are you The Doctor?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Coy)  
 _I'm a doctor._  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
(Exited)  
 _"The Doctor"? Time Lord from Gallifrey?_  
The Doctor steps back from the door in fear.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Angry)  
 _How do you know me?_  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _Relax, Doctor._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Angry)  
 _Hard to relax when most people who recognize me try to kill me!_  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _I just want to go back there._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Angry)  
 _Where?!_  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _Gallifrey._  
The Doctor relaxes, with a confused look in his face.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Confused)  
 _Didn't you say you want to go home?_  
 **FIGURE (O.S.)**  
 _That is my home._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Surprised)  
 _You're what?_  
The static sound ends and the door soon opens.  
CUT TO  
CONTROL ROOM-SOON AFTER  
THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE stands in a dimly lit section of a control room. In front of him is a control panel, with a closed door behind him. The Doctor, Amelia, and Fred enter through the door and see the figure in the dark.  
 **FIGURE**  
(Robotic voice)  
 _Hello Doctor._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Angry)  
 _Did you kidnap Earhart and Noonan to find me?_  
 **FIGURE**  
 _No. That was both completely accidental and coincidental. I never expected to see you again._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Demanding)  
 _How about you turn on the lights and turn around._  
 **FIGURE**  
 _Gladly._  
The figure presses a dial on the panel, turning on more of the lights. He turns around to face the three. The figure reveals himself to be wearing white and green metallic armor with a red symbol on its forehead.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Surprised)  
 _You're a Kalibisium?_  
 **FIGURE**  
 _No._  
The figure presses some buttons on his helmet which releases some air out of it. This loosens the helmet.  
He grabs the helmet, takes it off, and puts the helmet on the panel. The figure reveals to the three the face of an older Greek-looking man.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Confused)  
 _Do I know you?_  
 **FIGURE**  
 _You should. You messed with my TARDIS and left me on an ice planet._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Not ringing a bell._  
 **FIGURE**  
 _You made my TARDIS's interior too small to enter._  
The Doctor's eyes widen in surprise.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Shocked)  
 _The Monk._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Now you remember._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Concerned)  
 _You said you wanted to go back home to Gallifrey._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Yes. Our home, remember?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _What happened to you the last time I saw you?_  
The Monk sits down on a chair next to the panel.  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I've been here._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Concerned)  
 _For how long?_  
The Monk looks at the control panel with great sorrow in his eyes.  
 **THE MONK**  
(Sorrow)  
 _Long enough to know that I've been here longer than I was ever out of here._  
The Doctor walks over to The Monk.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _So you don't know what's happened out there?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I've been stuck here. The moment I landed on that barren ice planet, this Kalibisium ship found me after they read my TARDIS's energy signature._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _And this place is empty and you're wearing that armor, because?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I spent over a thousand years as their prisoner._  
The Monk activates a switch. A hologram of the Solar System appears in the middle of the room, surprising both Amelia and Fred.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Awed)  
 _Incredible._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Yes, yes. It looks amazing to you._  
The Doctor looks at The Monk.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Go on._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _They were supposed to be a research ship. This was their first venture into not only the Solar System but the Milky Way Galaxy as well. My TARDIS's energy signature drew curiosity._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _What happened?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _They initially asked for my advice. I agreed. Of course, I only did that to take advantage of them._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _And alter some history, right?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _At first, yeah. But over time I grew to appreciate them. And then help. Spent over ten years with them._  
The Monk laughs a bit before looking more serious.  
 **THE MONK (CONT'D)**  
 _But then one bad turn passing Mars and we ended up finding a ship stranded in space. By the time I realized whose ship it was, Daleks came out of it and killed about two thirds of the crew before they were driven out. The damage left to the ship prevented the rest from getting back in less than a year. Instead calculating that at full power it would take them at least 800 years._  
Fred walks around the hologram and towards The Doctor and The Monk.  
 **FRED**  
 _Listen mister. I just want us to go back home. Can he tell you his story later?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _To understand what I tell you is why that would be difficult._  
Fred looks at The Doctor.  
 **FRED**  
 _Doctor?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Shush._  
The Doctor signals to Fred to be quiet and looks back at The Monk.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Continue._  
Fred walks back to Amelia.  
 **THE MONK**  
 _What was left the crew didn't trust me out of fear. It got worse when I regenerated after a lone surviving Dalek fired at me. They were afraid at what they saw. Put me in a prison they never thought they would use. I couldn't find a way out. They were immune to any form of mind manipulation._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Concerned)  
 _Did they at least feed you or anything?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _When they weren't afraid to see me. I spent 900 years in there, regenerating twice. Even after those centuries they weren't close to going home. What was left of the crew became desperate._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Those 900 years you never noticed anything in the timeline?_  
The Monk looks at The Doctor in confusion.  
 **THE MONK**  
 _They reverse engineered and used the technology in my TARDIS to try get back home and limit my other abilities. Somehow they found a way to block me off from the rest of time._  
The Doctor looks at the The Monk's sorrowful eyes.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Did they manage to get back?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I tried to explain how to better use the technology, but they wouldn't listen. They nearly broke reality when they tried to get to the Eye of Harmony, but instead caused my TARDIS to implode on itself. The damage caused the ship to fly right into a wormhole._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Yeah, that would have been bad. Can't imagine what reality breaking is like._  
The Monk looks at The Doctor, who just shrugs his arms.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _So where did the ship end up?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _The ship, along with only ten percent of what was left of the crew, ended up in Sontaran space and were immediately attacked._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Is that how you..._  
The Doctor points towards The Monk's armor.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Ended up in that?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _The rest of the crew did anything they could to survive. They put me in this suit that can have a life of it's own if a living person was wearing it. I, or rather the suit, managed to destroy several Sontarans and drive the ship out of their space. They still followed and for another few hundred years this suit protected the ship from their forces, until the last Kalibisium was left. When the Sontarans no longer followed and the Kalibisiums were all gone, the ship was no longer functional and ended up drifting and the suit's power died._  
The Doctor looks around at the room.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _But how is all this-?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Functioning? When the suit died, its life support system went with it. I died and when I regenerated again the energy from that managed to get it out of me. Ever since, I've been spending time trying to get back home. Using what was left of my TARDIS to power the ship. Also rebuild this suit just in case. Took me another one hundred or so years to put it all together. When I tried to somehow connect the ship with the Eye of Harmony to travel better, it instead caused a small hole between here and now, a fog storm in New Earth in six billion AD, and the area where supposedly Amelia Earhart flew through in her last flight in 1930s Earth._  
Amelia's eyes widen  
 **AMELIA**  
(Concerned)  
 _My last flight? What does he mean by that?!_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _We'll get to that. Why the tractor beam, then?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I was going to close the hole when-_  
The Monk activates a dial that shows an energy reading device.  
 **THE MONK (CONT'D)**  
 _This signaled that a TARDIS was in that plane. I knew this would be my only chance. So, I intensified the power of the beam to take in the TARDIS without damaging it. And now that you're here, you can help me get back home._  
 **FRED**  
(Frank)  
 _Now that he told his story, maybe now you can answer another question we have for you, Doctor?_  
The Doctor looks at Fred and then Amelia. He recognizes their look.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I know what it is. Right now I can't answer that question._  
 **FRED**  
 _Hold on! He said this was Amelia's last flight. What happens to her? Or me?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Not now._  
 **AMELIA**  
(Sad)  
 _Doctor, I have the right to know what happens in my life, whether it's my past or future._  
The Monk smirks a bit.  
 **FRED**  
 _What's so funny, mister?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Nothing to do with you. Just that even after all these years, he still wants history to remain smoothly._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _You tried to prevent the Norman Conquest when I first met you._  
The Monk looks carefully at The Doctor who notices.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _What?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Just wondering. How many regenerations have you gone through, Doctor?_  
The Doctor, with a concerned look, walks towards Amelia and Fred.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Coy)  
 _I think it's time for me to get them back._  
The Monk touches a button causing the doors to close shut.  
 **THE MONK**  
(Angry)  
 _Doctor! Please don't toy with me. How many of your regenerations have you gone through and why are you so adamant in getting me back to Gallifrey?_  
CUT TO  
EXT. SPACE THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
DEEP IN THE DARK, SILENT VACUUM, a lone small ship flies through space. The small ship flies past some comets before it is blasted into smoke by lasers.  
A larger, spherical purple ship with two sets of talons, one set on one side and another set on the other, appears from where the lasers were fired. The ship, a Sontaran scout ship, releases smaller vessels towards the remains of the destroyed ship.  
MATCH CUT TO  
INT. SONTARAN SCOUT SHIP-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE SONTARAN CAPTAIN OF THE scout ship, CAPTAIN WARL, watches the events on a screen. A Sontaran soldier, FIRST LIEUTENANT SCRAGE, walks up to Captain Warl.  
 **SCRAGE**  
 _No survivors sir._  
 **WARL**  
 _Never expected any. They were warned, didn't listen, we reacted. The Rutans would do the same to us._  
An alarm goes off throughout the Sontaran scout ship.  
 **WARL (CONT'D)**  
 _What is it, First Lieutenant?_  
Scrage gets out a tablet, turns off the alarm, and checks what's going on.  
 **SCRAGE**  
 _It seems one of our proves have found something._  
 **WARL**  
 _Rutans?_  
 **SCRAGE**  
 _Negative. It's however a ship that invaded our space a century or so ago._  
 **WARL**  
 _Not worth my time. Those who fought it died with honor._  
Scrage checks on his tablet and his eyes widen.  
 **SCRAGE**  
 _The proves scanned and have confirmed that the ship contains Time Lord technology._  
The Sontaran Captain grabs the tablet from Scrage and looks over it carefully.  
 **WARL**  
 _Is that a positive confirmation?_  
 **SCRAGE**  
 _A 98 percent confirmation. Is it worth our time now?_  
Captain Warl gives Scrage back the tablet.  
 **WARL**  
(Exited)  
 _It's a priority!_  
Warl walks past Scrage and activates a switch which turns on a different alarm than before.  
MONTAGE  
-SONTARAN SOLDIERS FROM ALL OVER THE SHIP GATHERING ALL IN ONE AREA  
Captain Warl stands on a ledge above where hundreds of Sontaran soldiers all face him.  
 **WARL (CONT'D)**  
 _Today you will bring honor to your clone batches! Today you will be part of something that might help us win the war! Now! What do we say?_  
 **SONTARAN SOLDIERS**  
(Chanting)  
 _Sontar Ha! Sontar Ha! Sontar Ha! Sontar Ha!_  
Warl faces Scrage.  
 **WARL**  
 _Set out for that ship._  
Scrage salutes.  
 **SCRAGE**  
 _Yes, sir!_  
CUT TO  
EXT. SONTARAN SCOUT SHIP-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE SONTARAN SCOUT SHIP faces towards the direction of the Kalibisium ship and flies out through space towards it.  
CUT TO  
INT. KALIBISIUM CONTROL ROOM-A WHILE LATER  
THE DOCTOR, AMELIA, FRED, and The Monk all sit down in the control room of the Kalibisium ship. The Monk sits on his chair as The Doctor, Amelia, and Fred sit on the floor.  
The Doctor has a sad look in his face, while Amelia and Fred have a frightened look as they look at each other. The Monk has a shocked look in his face with a tear running down his face.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Warmly)  
 _Sometimes the truth isn't always the best._  
 **THE MONK**  
(Shocked)  
 _All this time I've been try... Trying to get back home, there isn't even anything to go back to._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _At least you didn't have to face the Time War._  
Looking at The Doctor, The Monk laughs. Amelia stands up.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Angry)  
 _What makes this so funny? You're the reason me and Fred go missing! We had families and now no one will know where we ended up. We become part of a fairy tale, like the Loch Ness Monster._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Not a fairy tale. Part of history. An amazing story._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What's the differences_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Stories inspire._  
 **FRED**  
 _Why can't you take us back? You have a time machine._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _There are moments in time that aren't allowed to change, unfortunately._  
Fred looks at The Doctor.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _He's sadly right. Your disappearance is a fixed moment in time._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _But you told us your planet's fate was fixed and you managed to change it._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I didn't exactly change it. I merely found a loophole in what people expected. There's no loophole to you two being lost._  
 **FRED**  
 _Then what do we do? If we can't go back to Earth in 1937 where do we go then?_  
The Monk stands up.  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Well at least I know what I'm going to do._  
The Monk pushes several buttons on the panel and activates some switches. The Doctor has a concerned look in his face, stands up, and walks up towards The Monk.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Concerned)  
 _What exactly are you doing?_  
 **THE MONK**  
(Calmly)  
 _Activating the self destruct for this whole thing._  
Amelia and Fred look at each other in shock.  
 **FRED**  
 _Self destruct?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _You mean you're going to blow up this entire ship?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _That's my intention._  
The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and uses it to turn off the panel.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Serious)  
 _You're not taking us with you just because you think you lost everything._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I wasn't. I was going to put on a timer and give you three enough time to escape._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I can still take you to Gallifrey?_  
The Monk sighs.  
 **THE MONK**  
 _The Gallifrey you described is not my Gallifrey. It sounds like a shell of what it once was._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _You can travel with me._  
 **THE MONK**  
(Sarcastic)  
 _I'm sorry but the temptation to alter history would still be too tempting for me, and I know you'll be nagging me each time._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Blowing yourself up is not the smart idea. It's not even an idea. It's moronic it's what it is._  
 **THE MONK**  
(Serious)  
 _Doctor, many times I wish I didn't regenerate!_  
The Monk looks at his hands.  
 **THE MONK (CONT'D)**  
 _Every time I saw my hands start to glow, I didn't want to regenerate. But I was too scared to actually die to not go through it. Unlike you, Doctor, I would have refused that new set of regenerations._  
The Doctor looks at his sonic screwdriver.  
 **THE MONK (CONT'D)**  
 _How will you make me go with you, Doctor?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I've got an idea._  
Standing behind The Monk, The Doctor raises his screwdriver and prepares to strike him in the head. Just before hitting his head, The Monk grabs The Doctor's arm.  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I could see that coming, Doctor._  
The Monk releases The Doctor's arm and looks at The Doctor.  
 **THE MONK (CONT'D)**  
 _Why are you so insisting to help me? We're enemies._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Comforting)  
 _I really wouldn't count you as an enemy. I've had many people, some friends even, who have tried to imprison or even shoot me._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Oh please, Doctor._  
The Doctor points to his face.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _A long time ago I kept asking myself why I gave myself this face. It felt familiar to me. It took me a while until I learned why._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _And what's that?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _This face looked like that of someone I once saved. To remind me there's always a chance to save someone no matter what. By giving me this face it reminded me that I was meant to help people. To save them._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I'm sorry to say Doctor, but I'm not in need of saving._  
The Doctor walks towards Fred and Amelia.  
 **FRED**  
 _Are we just going to leave him?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Maybe I can have the TARDIS appear around him. He might see that though._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _And what about us, Doctor? If we can't go back to our own time, where or when do we even go?_  
All of a sudden the room starts to shake and loud explosions are heard.  
CUT TO  
EXT. SPACE-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE KALIBISIUM SHIP IS attacked by the Sontaran scout ship, firing lasers and sending in smaller crafts to invade.  
CUT TO  
INT. KALIBISIUM CONTROL ROOM-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE MONK PRESSES A DIAL on the panel which causes a view screen to slide down. The view screen turns on to reveal the Sontaran ship attacking.  
 **THE DOCTOR AND THE MONK**  
 _Sontarans!_  
 **AMELIA**  
(Afraid)  
 _Why are they attacking us?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _They probably recognized the ship._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _As well as probably scan us to know about the Time Lord technology in here._  
An alarm goes off in the room.  
 **THE MONK (CONT'D)**  
(Surprised)  
 _Someone wants to communicate._  
The Monk activates a switch causing the screen to switch to a view of Captain Warl.  
 **WARL**  
 _This is Captain Warl. Surrender your ship and anything of value for the glory of the Sontaran empire!_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _There's nothing of worth in here._  
 **WARL**  
 _We detected Time Lord technology. We see that as very valuable._  
The Doctor steps up.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _And of what use will you do with that?_  
 **WARL**  
 _Perfect military use against our enemies the Rutans! Are you the captain of this ship?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _No. But I'm someone you should fear. I'm The Doctor!_  
Warl steps back with a surprised look in his face.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _I believe this is the moment you turn around and run._  
Warl gets closer to the screen.  
 **WARL**  
 _Your capture and death will bring back the honor to the many clone batches that have fallen by your hand. And if you're here, your TARDIS is as well. It will be the perfect Sontaran craft. Sontar Ah! Sontar Ah! Son-!_  
The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to turn off the transmission. He faces The Monk.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Now you have a reason to go!_  
The Doctor looks at Amelia and Fred and walks over to them. The Monk looks at the panel and at the suit he's wearing.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Now listen carefully you two. Right now we have to get out of here. We'll figure out where you will go later. As for you Monk-_  
As The Doctor turns around, he hits a force field in front of him. The Doctor sees The Monk's hand pressing a dial.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
(Angry)  
 _What did you do?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Sorry about the force field, Doctor. But I know now what I'm going to do._  
The Doctor starts to use his screwdriver when The Monk presses another dial, causing The Doctor's screwdriver to disappear.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Where's my sonic?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I teleported it back to your TARDIS. I need to tell you in person my plan so you can better understand. Time Lord to Time Lord._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Understand what? That you're going to blow it up?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _No. I'm going to ram it with the Sontarans' ship._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _If you'll go with us you'll be safe from them. Just set the auto pilot._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _What power this ship has left is not enough for auto pilot. The Time Lord technology I have left just isn't enough._  
Sontaran soldiers walk into the room. The Monk sees them with glaring eyes, which the three notice causing The Doctor, Amelia, and Fred to turn around.  
 **SONTARAN SOLDIER #1**  
 _Fire._  
Before any of the Sontarans fire their weapons, The Monk activates the teleport dial which makes The Doctor and his friends disappear and the Sontarans to fire at the force field.  
 **SONTARAN SOLDIER #1 (CONT'D)**  
(Shocked)  
 _They're gone!_  
One of the Sontaran soldiers points at The Monk.  
 **SONTARAN SOLDIER #2**  
 _You, woman-thing. Tell us where they are and turn off this force field._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I won't tell you where they are, but I can turn this force field off._  
 **SONTARAN SOLDIER #1**  
 _Do it then._  
The Monk turns around to press the dial for the force field and turns it off. One of the Sontaran soldiers walks up to The Monk.  
 **SONTARAN SOLDIER #1 (CONT'D)**  
 _Surrender or die!_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Do you mean that about me or yourself._  
The Monk turns around quickly and hits the Sontaran soldier in the back of its neck at its probic vent. This cause the Sontaran to quickly fall in pain, letting The Monk grab its weapon and quickly fire at the others.  
CUT TO  
INT. CORRIDOR-SIMULTANEOUSLY  
THE DOCTOR, AMELIA, AND FRED appear at the entrance of the corridor just outside the large indoor area that holds the TARDIS and Amelia's plane.  
 **FRED**  
 _Why didn't he port us inside your machine?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Teleport._  
A static sound is heard from the walls.  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Sorry about that Doctor. Only had enough energy on the teleporter to get you where you are. I managed to hold off the Sontarans from getting to your location._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _What about the soldiers that were there with us?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Taken cared off. Now get to your TARDIS. You've got about three minutes before this ship crashes with the Sontarans._  
The Doctor, Amelia, and Fred run towards the TARDIS. All but Amelia enter as she sees her plane.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Concerned)  
 _What about my plane?_  
The Doctor pops his head out.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I'm sorry Ms. Earhart but there's no time._  
CUT TO  
INT. CONTROL ROOM-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE MONK, WITH SEVERAL dead Sontaran soldiers on the ground, presses several dials, buttons, and switches on the panel. The screen shows a warning sign.  
 **EMERGENCY ALARM**  
 _Danger! Possibility of collision with another ship possible._  
The Monk presses a button to turn off the alarm and presses another.  
CUT TO  
INT. SONTARAN SCOUT SHIP-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
CAPTAIN WARL WATCHES AS the opposing ship starts to turn around to face the Sontaran ship as it's being fired upon.  
 **WARL**  
 _What is that Time Lord thinking of doing?_  
Scrage walks in with a concerned look in his face as he looks at his tablet.  
 **WARL (CONT'D)**  
 _What is it?_  
 **SCRAGE**  
 _Many of the soldiers who managed to get in have reported to be trapped by force fields. Another group has not reported back._  
Scrage's tablet makes a noise.  
 **SCRAGE (CONT'D)**  
 _We're getting a transmission from the ship._  
 **WARL**  
 _Put it through._  
Scrage turns on the communication screen which shows The Monk.  
 **WARL (CONT'D)**  
 _What do you want Time Lord? What are you up to?_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _I don't have enough power to fight back._  
 **WARL**  
 _Good. Then surrender your ship and your valuables for the glory-_  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Instead I'm going to ram my ship with yours._  
Warl laughs.  
 **WARL**  
 _You're bluffing. You will perish._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _You as well._  
 **WARL**  
 _I will die for the Sontaran Empire! But you will not do this._  
 **THE MONK**  
 _Let's see who, as they say on Earth, plays chicken first._  
The transmission ends. Warl and Scrage see the Kalibisium ship heading straight towards their ship.  
 **WARL**  
 _Let us indeed see who wins in the game of the chicken._  
CUT TO  
EXT. SPACE-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE KALIBISIUM AND SONTARAN ships collide with one another causing both to start breaking up and exploding.  
BACK TO  
INT. CONTROL ROOM-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
AS THE MONK CONTINUES TO CONTROL the ship, everything around him starts to blow up. In the middle of all this, The Monk presses some dials and buttons before he's consumed by fire and explosions.  
CUT TO  
INT. SONTARAN SCOUT SHIP-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE SONTARAN SCOUT SHIP breaks up, explosions everywhere, various Sontaran soldiers scrambling with some getting to escape pods and others sucked into space or caught in more explosions. Captain Warl looks on as everything around him crumbles and falls apart.  
 **WARL**  
 _Sontar Ah!_  
Warl is consumed by the explosions of his ship.  
CUT TO  
EXT. SPACE-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE TARDIS APPEARS A SAFE distance away from the ships as they both are completely destroyed in a large, enormous explosion.  
DISSOLVE TO  
INT. TARDIS-SIMOULTANEOUSLY  
THE DOCTOR LOOKS AT THE console screen showing the two ships exploding. Turning it off, The Doctor sees Amelia and Fred sitting next to each other on the steps near the door.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Concerned)  
 _You two okay?_  
Amelia and Fred stand up.  
 **FRED**  
 _Yes, Mr... I mean Doctor. Just that it's still hard to believe what just happened._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _We're grateful for your help, Doctor. We just have one favor to ask of you._  
The screen turns back on and emits a noise. The Doctor checks on it.  
 **AMELIA (CONT'D)**  
 _What is it?_  
The Doctor presses some buttons.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _It's a message from The Monk. Must have sent it before the explosion._  
 **FRED**  
 _What does it say?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _He thanks me for the offer of saving him, to not see this as a tragedy, and that one day Gallifrey will return to its great glory._  
An icon appears on the screen.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Hello what's this?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What is it Doctor?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _When he sent me the message he also sent me something through his teleporter. He could only send it to my TARDIS's data file. I just have to download it so it completely teleports here._  
 **AMELIA**  
(Curious)  
 _What did he send?_  
The Doctor touches the icon and it soon disappears. A large splash is then heard down the TARDIS's corridors.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I think something landed in my pool._  
Amelia and Fred look at The Doctor in bewilderment.  
 **AMELIA AND FRED**  
(Perplexed)  
 _You have a pool?!_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Of course I have a pool. I also have a library. I think I have a gym, though I haven't been it in a while._  
 **FRED**  
 _Doctor, should we check what The Monk sent?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Of course. Just go down there, take a left, and climb some stairs._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What about you?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I'll be right there. I just gotta take care of something first._  
Amelia and Fred leave, taking The Doctor's directions to the pool. The Doctor presses some dials and activates several levers.  
Soon, the TARDIS's engines begin to howl and the time column moves up and down. The Doctor presses another dial, causing the TARDIS's engines to quiet and the column to stop moving.  
 **AMELIA (O.S.)**  
 _Doctor! The Monk sent over my plane!_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Is it submerged underneath the water!_  
 **FRED (O.S.)**  
 _It's actually in the shallow end of your pool!_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Hold on! I know how to get it out of there!_  
 **AMELIA (O.S.)**  
 _Did we land somewhere?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Yes! Don't worry, I'll show you after!_  
The Doctor leaves the console and heads towards the pool.  
FADE TO BLACK  
INT. AMELIA EARHART BIRTHPLACE 2016-A WHILE LATER  
AMELIA AND FRED, WITH SURPRISED looks in their faces, stand in the middle of the Amelia Earhart Birthplace Museum in Atchison, Kansas. The Doctor stands next to them holding a pamphlet.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Shocked)  
 _This is... was my home. Where I was born._  
The Doctor has a smile in his face.  
 **FRED**  
 _What year is this Doctor?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _2016\. Wanted to show you that even after nearly eighty years, people remember you two not only for your disappearance, but for what you stood for._  
Fred looks at The Doctor.  
 **FRED**  
 _Stood for?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Your actions inspired people, made them hope, gave them dreams to live by._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _I see that now, Doctor. Much like George Washington's fight for democracy or Mozart's amazing music, if their homes were turned into museums as well it's because of their great work. And my work, my flights, spoke to people._  
Amelia has a small tear running down her face. A TOUR GUIDE walks in and sees Amelia.  
 **TOUR GUIDE**  
 _I'm sorry, is she okay._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _She just has allergies._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _I'm just so moved by all this._  
 **TOUR GUIDE**  
 _Anything we can to keep the spirit of Earhart and Noonan alive._  
The tour guide looks carefully at both Amelia and Fred.  
 **TOUR GUIDE (CONT'D)**  
 _You know. You two look a lot like them._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _We, ah, get that sometimes. But who better to look like?_  
 **TOUR GUIDE**  
 _Yes, they are amazing._  
The tour guide starts to leave.  
 **FRED**  
 _Miss. I have a question._  
The tour guide turns around and faces Fred.  
 **FRED (CONT'D)**  
 _What ever happened to Fred Noonan's family._  
The Doctor leaves the room and enters his TARDIS.  
 **TOUR GUIDE**  
 _Well, after Earhart and Noonan went missing-_  
CUT TO  
INT. TARDIS-SOME TIME LATER  
THE DOCTOR SITS ON a chair in front of the console and his legs on top of them. He's cleaning an old recorder.  
The door opens and in enters Amelia and Fred. The Doctor checks on the console screen.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _You two have been out there for a few hours now._  
 **FRED**  
 _Sorry Doctor we didn't realize how long it had been._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What we saw in there was truly breathtaking._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Then there really is no need to apologize._  
The Doctor stands up and places the recorder on top of the screen.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _How do you feel, then?_  
 **FRED**  
 _I was afraid at first at what happened to my family after I never came back, but after talking to the tour guide I'm ready to move on._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Good to hear._  
The Doctor looks at Amelia.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _And what about you, Ms. Earhart?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _I may have gone missing, but my legacy will always be easy to find for anyone fighting against the things I struggled against._  
The Doctor smiles and walks up to the two.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Well then it was great knowing you._  
The three shake hands as Amelia and Fred have a confused look in their faces.  
 **AMELIA AND FRED**  
(Confused)  
 _Knowing us?!_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Yeah._  
The Doctor walks back to the console.  
 **THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
 _Don't you want me to leave you guys somewhere? Start over your lives, maybe back in the late 1930s as entirely new people._  
Amelia and Fred look at each other and then The Doctor.  
 **FRED**  
 _That won't be necessary, Doctor._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Coy)  
 _Oh._  
The Doctor grabs the recorder.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Exited)  
 _We want to travel with you. See the stars, travel through time, meet great men and women, defeat monsters._  
 **FRED**  
 _It's hard to go back to our time knowing there's all of this._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Coy)  
 _Are you sure about this? You've seen the dangers I get into._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _I went around the world with the possibility my plane would crash at any moment._  
The Doctor smiles as he puts away his recorder.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _You're point?_  
 **FRED**  
 _We won't take no for an answer._  
The Doctor spins around to face the two.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Okay then! Welcome to the TARDIS._  
Amelia and Fred run up to the console.  
 **AMELIA**  
(Exited)  
 _So where are we going?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _First things first._  
The Doctor grabs a box underneath the stairs, opens it, and gets out a small stack of flash cards. He hands them to Amelia.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _What are these?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Just something you'll need for me just in case. Study them for the next time we'll need them._  
 **FRED**  
 _How will we-?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Trust me you'll know._  
The Doctor turns some knobs on the console.  
 **AMELIA**  
 _As a thought Doctor, do you think you can just call me Amy? It feels more formal._  
The Doctor looks at Amelia in surprise.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Do you mind if I just call you Amelia?_  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Just a thought. How about Mary? That's my middle name._  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I don't think I ever traveled with a Mary before._  
 **AMELIA**  
 _Really?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Hard to say. You two may also be my first celebrity traveling companions._  
 **FRED**  
 _May?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _Even a Time Lord after thousands of years old can have a bit of memory problems with certain things. Or maybe I just want to impress both of you._  
All three laugh.  
 **FRED**  
 _So where to, Doctor?_  
The Doctor activates and presses some switches and a lever.  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _I've had over two decades to think about this. Now that there's more here, I can finally go there._  
 **AMELIA**  
(Exited)  
 _Where?_  
 **THE DOCTOR**  
(Jovial)  
 _Spoilers._  
Pushing more buttons on the controls, The Doctor presses one last dial. The TARDIS's engines begin to moan and the time column moves up and down.  
CUT TO BLACK  
END TITLES


End file.
